Entretener al Padfoot
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Sidestory de "Gangsta!". Una tarde en que Remus es el único en estar en compañía del caprichoso Padfoot, cosas pasan.... (slash RL-SB) Terminado


Entretener al Padfoot.

O la escena Remus/Sirius que no me dejaba en paz pero no quería incluir en el fic.

- El Padfoot está aburrido.-

Si no era orden, podía ignorarlo.

- El Padfoot está MUY aburrido. -

Seguía sin ser orden.

- El Padfoot está muy, muy, muy, real, gran, soberanamente, exageradamente aburrido. -

El ritmo de la escritura empezó a disminuir, el Gryffindor pidiendo mentalmente porque algo interrumpiera a Sirius. Que se cayera una torre, que Catriona McCormack anunciara su retiro del quidditch, Severus Snape considerado sex-symbol...

- ... ¿Moony? -

Maldita suerte. Remus vio hacia el techo, contando hasta el millón.

- ¿Sí, señor Padfoot? -

- El Padfoot quiere que Moony lo entretenga. -

Remus suspiró, dejando su pluma. Si no se terminaba el contrato pronto, terminaría en la zona para enfermos mentales de San Mungo antes de lo necesario.

Con James en detención por haber peleado con Snape (Sirius se había lamentado mucho no haber estado ahí presente) y Peter dando tutorías de Herbología, sólo quedaba él como sirviente del Padfoot. De Sirus.

Merlín, ya empezaba a pensar en él en tercera persona.

¿Habría medimagos especializados en psicología?

- Con todo el respeto, el Moony... es decir, estoy trabajando en su ensayo de Historia de la Magia, señor. -

Desde su cama, Sirius se entretenía haciendo figuras en el aire, pero soltó su varita para darse la vuelta, apoyando el rostro en las manos.

- ¡Pero eso es aburrido para el Padfoot! El Padfoot desea que Moony lo divierta. Es el único que se quedó para hacerlo.-

Razón por la cuál iba a torturar y descuartizar a James y a Peter en cuanto volvieran. Remus suspiró, levantándose para ir a pararse al lado de la cama del joven Black, un gesto de hastío en su rostro.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para entretener al Padfoot? ¿Tiene sueño? -

- Tuto... no. Niente. - y ese maldito acento italiano que, irónicamente, le sentaba bien.

Lo que no quedaba bien era que se paseara con la túnica del uniforme como capa, sombrero de los cuarenta, y joyería falsa en los dedos, con ellos tres llevándole los libros. A veces Remus se lamentaba de enseñarles parte del mundo muggle, en especial a Sirius, que tenía un hambre por todo lo muggle... Remus no olvidaría cuando los había llevado al cine a ver una película de James Dean, y el Black había terminado fascinado por las motocicletas.

- El Padfoot quiere que Moony se siente. - dijo, moviéndose.

Pensando que sólo faltaban dos días para vencer el plazo (si conseguía evitar que James o Peter volvieran a tratar de asfixiarlo) hizo como se le pedía, aguardando.

- No sé como pueda entretener al Padfoot... podría leerle. -

- Aburrido. -

- Podría ir a volar. -

- ¿Y arriesgar el peinado del Padfoot? Pft. -

Empezando nuevamente a contar para mantener la paciencia, Remus cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera servir para hacer que Sirius dejara de estar aburrido y él pudiera regresar a los deberes.

De repente abrió los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de su amigo fija en su rostro. Al verlo, el adolescente estaba apoyando su barbilla en una mano, viéndolo casi sin parpadear.

A lo largo de los años, había aprendido a temer esa mirada de concentración de Sirius, porque usualmente incluía algo impetuoso que usualmente terminaba en muchos puntos menos y detención.

Cuando Sirius sonrió levemente, Moony podría haber jurado que las intenciones del otro chico no eran buenas.

- ¿Moony? -

- ¿Dime? -

- El Padfoot quiere saber si no te molestarás si hace algo para entretenerse. -

- ¿Incluye alguna humillación posible? -

- ... no... -

- Padfoot... -

- ¡El Padfoot promete por su honor como bromista que no hará nada humillante! - dijo, enderezándose, la mano izquierda en alto, la derecha en su corazón.

Podía no aceptar y seguir teniendo que pensar en como entretener a Sirius, o decir sí, esperar que la idea del muchacho se pudiera hacer rápido y tratar de terminar la tarea antes de los OWL.

- ... de acuerdo. - dijo con un suspiro.

Inmediatamente se encontró tacleado a la cama, el animago encima suyo con una mirada seria y al mismo tiempo tierna

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces? -

- Entretenerme. -

El beso, suave en su mejilla, tuvo el efecto de dejarlo sin aire, casi congelado, el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente mientras así, con pequeños besos, Sirius bajaba a su cuello. Remus cerró los ojos, sus manos, de haber estado al lado de su cabeza, una entre el cabello negro de su amigo, la otra en su hombro, las sensaciones demasiadas por el momento como para llegar a comprender - o querer comprender- que era realmente lo que había estado pasando.

El rechinar de un escalón, de repente, detuvo las atenciones de Black, y el prefecto abrió los ojos, la respiración pesada.

Un susurro fuerte.

- ¡Worms! ¡Nos escucharán! -

Otro.

- ¡Si no lo habían hecho antes, seguramente ahora sí, idiota! -

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, riendo suavemente.

- Luego hablamos, Moony. - dijo suavemente, antes de separarse, echándose de brinco a la cama de James, pies en la almohada, tomando la Playwizard, edición especial de chicas del quidditch. - ¡PRONGS! ¡WORMTAIL! ¡El Padfoot tiene antojo de pastel de chocolate, pepinillos y helado de vainilla, y quiere masaje en los pies! -

Desde las escaleras se empezó a escuchar el pleito de James y Peter, diciendo diversas maneras para elegir quien tendría la mala suerte de tener los apestosos pies de Sirius cerca. Remus, sentándose nuevamente para hacer el ensayo, tenía muy comprensibles problemas para concentrarse.


End file.
